A Elite
by G. Fanfiction
Summary: Rose Weasley sempre foi a sombra de sua mãe. Até que, um desafio é proposto e ela toma um rumo completamente diferente. E sem volta.
1. Prólogo

_"Se a popularidade não é a glória, é contudo, o seu mais saboroso condimento." (Paolo Mantegazza)_

–– **PRÓLOGO**

O silêncio poderia ser perturbador. Exceto para aqueles que o consideram seu melhor amigo.

Depois do bravo herói, - O Eleito -, derrotar aquele-que-até-hoje-não-deve-ser-nomeado, tanto o nome Potter como Weasley e Granger se consagraram perante o mundo bruxo.

Eles desfrutaram desse prestigio. Mas não foram os únicos.

Deixando de lado um grosso e surrado livro, tomando demasiado cuidado para marcar a página certa, tomou um gole de seu suco de abóbora que instantaneamente tornou-se azedo. Mais uma vez Rose Weasley se viu desviar a concentração para a janela observando um determinado grupo de pessoas no pátio do castelo. _Eles_.

A escola que Harry, Rony e Hermione deixaram para traz não era mais a mesma. Jamais houvera uma distinção tão grande entre as gerações quanto a que acontecerá após o confronto final, onde Harry Potter saíra vencedor. Nem nos maiores devaneios dos bruxos que se formaram naquele mesmo ano, seus filhos viveriam uma paz, mesmo que aparente, com integrantes de outras casas.

Ao contrario de todos os anos de existência da escola, com muitos grupos e rixas, a geração dos herdeiros de Potter, Granger e Weasley é composta por apenas um determinado grupo.

A Elite.

E por mais estranho que possa parecer, ainda que só para as pessoas que não convivam com essa realidade instalada a menos de três anos, aquele grupo de pessoas no pátio da escola era composto por todos aqueles que ela costumava considerar, e que também a consideravam. Por todos os primos, com que até hoje passava o Natal na Toca, por todos os primos com quem costumava imaginar como seria quando finalmente vissem o Grande Castelo onde viveriam sete anos de suas vidas pela primeira vez. Por todos os primos que, sem pensar duas vezes, esqueceram-se dela como uma Firebolt depois que a Silverpath foi lançada. Por cada um deles.

Mas a Elite não era apenas composta por seus familiares, apesar deles ocuparem grande parte de suas cadeiras. A Elite era composta por todos aqueles que provavam ser dignos de um lugar especial. Por aqueles que eram superiores pelo simples fato de provarem que sim. Por todos aqueles que possuíam características tão atípicas a Rose Weasley que nem eram dignos de um segundo olhar. Por pessoas como Scorpius Malfoy.

A Elite se encaminhava para dentro do castelo uma vez que uma fina garoa havia tomado subitamente o ar. Uma chuva que transformava o céu em cinza, da mesma forma que o humor de Rose Weasley estava naquele momento. Ela voltou a abrir o livro e seus olhos começaram a percorrer as páginas tentando fazer com que sua mente ficasse tão vazia quanto à de Dominique Weasley era na maior parte do tempo, contudo, uma coisa não saia de sua cabeça.

Ela era simplesmente _Rose_, e isso nunca mudaria. Nunca.

**N/A**: E então, caros Pottermaníacos, o que acharam? Esta é minha primeira fiction da nova geração, espero realmente que gostem.

Por favor, mande uma **review**, e me deixe muito feliz. :D


	2. Capítulo 01

**I**

Seus passos ecoavam por toda a extensão do longo corredor de pedras, vez ou outra dando-se ao luxo de olhar o caminho já percorrido.

Desperdício de tempo. Todos já haviam recolhido-se para seus respectivos dormitórios. Ou _quase_ todos.

Á sua frente, ao final do corredor, encontrava-se uma porta velha e enferrujada com uma camada generosa de sujeira, dando a sensação de anos de abandono.

Esquivou-se para dentro rapidamente.

O local era mal iluminado por tochas e velas, espalhadas pelo cômodo. Em volta, ao centro, via-se uma grande mesa, e muitas, muitas cadeiras ao seu redor. Á um canto, poltronas fofas e aveludadas estavam à disposição ao lado de uma cristaleira onde continha uma infinidade de vinhos, espumantes e Firewiskey.

Ao mesmo tempo sofisticado e rústico, o ambiente poderia ser facilmente confundido com um salão de um _club_ qualquer da alta-sociedade aristocrata.

O que não era de todo uma mentira.

Em outra extremidade do cômodo, um rapaz de aspecto atlético e robusto, encontrava-se em frente a uma grande – e única – janela com o olhar perdido, degustando um saboroso vinho do séc. XVIII.

Ao perceber o visitante, virou-se calmamente, e dando-lhe um meio-sorriso, dizendo:

- Está tudo pronto. Chame os outros.

Imediatamente o rapaz obedeceu à sua ordem e dirigiu-se para uma porta do outro lado do ambiente, que aos poucos foi enchendo-se de gente.

Era chegada à hora. Chegada a hora de mais uma reunião da _Elite_.

A grande mesa de reuniões estava sendo ocupada por inúmeros rostos bonitos e pomposos, cada qual a sua maneira.

Algum tempo depois foi aberta oficialmente a reunião, após o cessar de comprimentos e conversas paralelas.

Uma das pautas da semana envolvia basicamente: convites de festas, advertências a algum membro infrator das regras do grupo, abordagem de iniciativa de mais uma matéria extracurricular, - uma fachada ilusória de interesse pela escola, demonstrando _um grande empenho _do grupo mais respeitado pelos alunos e pela diretoria.

Ao fim, chegou-se ao assunto mais esperado da noite: A escolha do novo (a) _Jester_. Ou melhor, a pessoa que terá sua vida transformada em um inferno por quinze dias até a nova reunião.

Katie Williams agora finalmente pode sair do banheiro – onde ficou trancafiada por dias –, pois o foco das atenções será voltado para outra pobre criatura.

– E então? Quem será o felizardo? – Perguntou o risonho Chad Parkinson.

– Vejamos... Potter. Comece. – Sugeriu Louis Lovegood, dando uma piscadela para o amigo ao seu lado. Pego de surpresa, Alvo Severo Potter ponderou um momento.

– Creio que Anne Longbottom seja a melhor opção, não acham? – Questionou, olhando ao redor.

– Não acredito que seja prudente, Al. – Respondeu melosamente Dominique Weasley. – Ela é filha de um professor, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de nos expor.

Todos imediatamente concordaram, e, com uma pausa não-verbal, aproveitaram o silencio para degustar sua bebida.

– E que tal o paspalho do Martins? – Um garoto do quarto ano perguntou.

– Está louco? A mãe dele é sobrinha do Ministro! – Edgar Cahill revirou os olhos.

Aos poucos inúmeros nomes foram citados, mas veneravelmente negados pela maioria. Ora por já terem participado da pequena brincadeirinha, ora por ser filho de uma família influente da sociedade bruxa.

– Pois bem, acho que devemos começar a usar figurinhas repetidas, não é? – Brincou Lily Luna Potter, um tanto mais alegre que o normal, servindo-se de mais uma taça.

– Ou talvez não. – Instantaneamente todos olharam para o lugar onde a voz fora proferida. Scorpius Malfoy permanecera quieto por todo o decorrer da reunião, finalmente deu o ar da graça.

– Tem algo a compartilhar conosco, Scorpius? – Chad questionou, com um misto de ansiedade e provocação.

Ignorando-o, o loiro levantou-se – sob o olhar atento de todos os presentes – e começou a rodear a mesa.

– Acredito que à hora chegou; Chegou o momento em que alguns de nossos membros terão que mostrarem-se leais ao grupo em que pertencem, e fazer jus ao nome da nossa organização.

Houve uma pausa.

– Fazer drama não é do seu feitio, Malfoy. – Irritou-se Jason Scott. – Continue.

Antes de falar, Scorpius Malfoy olhou para cada um dos presentes na mesa de reuniões, para então propor:

– Chegou a hora de Rose Weasley. Dessa vez não terá escapatória.

– Mas... – Começou Hugo Weasley, sendo rudemente interrompido.

– O que foi, pequeno Weasley? – Perguntou sarcástica, Mellanie Lewis. – Está com peninha da sua pobre irmãzinha?

– É claro que não. – Negou imediatamente.

Por incrível que parecesse, alguns familiares de Rose Weasley estavam um tanto inquietos. Medo que Rose se machucasse? Não, é claro que não. Apenas medo que a culpa recaísse sobre eles.

– E então, temos a nova _Jester_? – Perguntou para ninguém em especial, Chad.

– Há um problema. – Sussurrou Lily. – Se algo acontecer com Rose, Hermione Weasley será capaz de comer vivo o responsável.

– Isso não será problema, – Retrucou Dominique, dando uma olhada minuciosa em suas unhas azul turquesa recém-feitas. – Rose, mesmo sendo sonsa do jeito que é, não meterá os pais no meio. Se tem uma coisa que ela tem, – além de nenhum senso de postura e etiqueta – é o orgulho.

Passado algum tempo, Scorpius retomou as rédeas da situação.

– Então estão todos de acordo? Ótimo. A partir deste momento, Rose Weasley será nossa mais nova vitima.

Por fim, selaram o fechamento da reunião com um brinde.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**: Espero que gostem e comentem! (:

Queria agradecer imensamente, eternamente e carinhosamente as reviews que recebi no prólogo: _Ines Granger Black_, _Annie Black98_, _Devassa_ e _Mila Pink_, MUITO obrigada!


End file.
